Real Life Situation
by Anime Chick009
Summary: This story is about a situation my friend was in once. Only one moment in the story is actually true but I just got inspired. It's a Teen Titans thing! Pairs: RaeBB little RobStar
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that was inspired by an inccident that happened to a friend and I just got the idea to write this story I won't tell you her real name but I will refer to her as Bob the Penguin or just Penguin. But the opening scene is Raven and Malchior together and they are both about 21 or 22 depending on what I feel like will set the age for the rest of the story. 

**Chapter 1**

"Sorry I don't feel like going anywhere tonight," sighed Raven.

"Oh, well I thought that since we didn't go anywhere for the last two nights then you might want to go tonight. So see you later," said Malchior as he leaned in for a goodnight kiss.

But Raven just said goodnight and shut the door. If Malchior had less control over his anger he would have yanked the door open and demanded a kiss. Since she had been spending more time with her friends then him, but he deciced to just leave and go to the strip club a few blocks away and have fun with his friends and then meet his second girlfriend.

'What am I doing I don't even like him much anymore I should probably just break up with him and get this relationship over with...but that might hurt his feeling...' thought Raven.

_'Just do it, he is probably two timing you anyways_,' said a voice in her head.

"Oh just shut up," she said darkly to herself.

Lately she had this nagging feeling that her friends, mostly Star, had been right about her choice in a boyfriend. She kept arguing with the voice in her head as she changed to get ready for bed and as she flopped into bed she couldn't help but feel happier and happier as she drifted off to sleep.

Because she usually dream she was with a handsome man that would take her in his arms and tell her that he loved her as they walked along the beach with the sun setting. As she would turn around to give him a kiss she would wake up and never saw his face which dissapointed her but she still enjoyed the dream.

----------------------------------------------------Next morning----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Raven woke up the next morning she decided that she would pay a surprise visit Malchior to say sorry and to make it up to him.

As she crept up to the apartment door she thought that she heard giggling.

_'That can't be what I heard_...' deained Raven.

She went around to the back door and carefully opened the door crept down the hallway to his room and peaked through the crack in the door and saw something that she never wanted to see. Malchior in bed with a random stripped. It took all of Raven's selfcontrol as she sliently sprinted down the hall, out the back door, and to her car. As she reached her car she broke down in sobs and just slumped down to the ground.

After a few minutes of crying she determinedly drove back to her house and was about to call him when she saw a blinking light on her answering machine and thought it would be harmless to check and the first message was this:

**"Hey sweety...yeah that's right I called you sweety. By the way incase your as stupid as you are mean to me this is Malchior. Anyway I think your just an emotionless witch who doesn't apperciate anyone so go find yourself a new guy to call your boyfriend..."**

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing and she could deffinately tell he wasn't drunk, she knew his drunk voice and that wasn't it.

Raven didn't bother to listen to the next messages because she was in a state of shock. On one hand she was thrilled that she wouldn't have to break up with Malchior and hurt his feelings. But on the other hand she felt like someone had stabbed her heart and twisted the knife. This was because she had A: gotten that horrible message from Malchior and B: he hadn't even had the decency to break up with her in person before going to sleep with another women. So it pissed her off and broke her heart at the same time.

_'Malchior...talented enough to make a girl feel two emotions at once'_ she thought bitterly.

After the shock wore off she decided to go visit Star and hope that she didn't rube it in her face to badly.

-------------------------------------------Star's house---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you so I told you so I told you so...ok I'm done now," Star said after she did her I-told-you-so dance as she plopped down on her couch.

"Fine but now what do I do because I don't feel like I should just mop and lets this affect me," commented Raven.

"That's true...so why not go on a date? You know like with a friends so you don't have to call it a date if you don't want to, but if you do you can!" exclaimed Star recieving a confused look from Raven.

"But who would go with me?" asked Raven hoping Star would come up with some good ideas.

"Wellll...you could go with Victor."

"No, too much like a brother."

"How about Robin?"

"Are you insane? You know he likes you so he wouldn't even accept."

This suggestion rejection game went on for another ten minutes before there was a knock at Star's door.

As Star answered the door Raven in the next room heard Star squeal and someone protest to one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Poor person, who ever they are," mumbled Raven.

After waiting for another few minutes Star returned and announced "Raven I got you a date!"

"You did what!" yelled Raven.

"Calm down chica. His name is Garfield and you met him once back when we were freshmen in high school," explained Star.

"Keep going I still don't know who you mean," muttered Raven.

"Well it was in science class and he sat one row ahead of use and was funny..." Star drifted off hoping that it would click in Raven's mind and it did.

"You mean that kid who was scrany, a little annoying, and liked to be called Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"Yep that's the one. But he has gotten better looking and filled out a little more."

"Sooo...now that you arranged this is there anyway to get out of it?"

"Nope."

"Thought so...well when is this...activity?"

"Just call it a date, but it's on Friday so just in a couple days."

_'Friday huh? well that means the sooner it is the sooner it will be over and I can go back to my normal single life,'_ thought Raven. But oh how wrong she was...

---------------------------------------------Friday early afternoon----------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 3 p.m. and she had just gotten off the phone with Star and she had explained the details of the date: he picks her up at 5 and they hit a movie, after go to dinner at a nice resturant with reservations curtisy of Robin then head to Raven's house for talking and such. Raven had groaned at the last part of the plan but decided not to say anything.

So as 4:15 rolled around she got ready for her date. She wanted to go in a black t-shirt, jeans, and black combat boots but that wouldn't be good for the resturant. She picked out a dark green knee-length skirt, the black combat boots anyway, and a t-shirt that said battitude on it.

At 5 on the dot her door bell rang and she opened it to find a suprise. A nervous looking man wearing nicer jeans, dress shoes and a shirt that said 'I'm strange maybe even crazy but at least there's never a dull moment.'

"So you must be Raven," he commented nervously.

"No, I'm actually Star in disguise," spat Raven not liking when people state the obvious.

"I can see your still as scarcastic as you were back in highschool," said Garfield smiling. A light blush rose to the cheek of both persons.

"Well...shall we ?" he offered sweeping his hands towards the outside.

Raven gave a tiny smile and said, "Yes we shall."

End chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So hate, like, must read more or want to chuck it out the window? pls R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own the Teen Titans but I wish I did. Srry should have warned that people might be a little ooc and if you want to kill me for me next statement go ahead and try but you don't know where I live: Garfield will NOT be a vegitarian in this story. 

**Chapter 2**

"So is there any movie out that you really want to see?" asked Garfield as he drove down the road in his 1995 forest green Honda Accord.

"Well I kinda want to see Zorro...," Raven started saying.

"That's great because Zorro is a movie I wanted to see too!"

"Well at least neither of us will be bored right?"

"Right."

That was the last of their conversation before the movie started. They arrived at the theater and got the tickets. Raven tried to pay for her ticket but Garfield polietly refused and paid for both tickets himself.

_'I'll just slip him the money when he isn't looking_,' thought Raven sighing to herself.

Raven started to head to the consesion stand but Garfield lightly grabbed her arm, making her heart flutter a little, and pointed to his jacket. As confused as Raven was she decided to go along with him. When they entered the theater and sat in their seats he opened his jacket and pulled out, much to Raven's surprise, a box of Junior mints, two boxes of Junior carmels, and a half pound bag of gummie bears. Raven was about to ask him how he knew her favorite candies, but he just put a finger to his lips to slience her becasue the movie was about to start.

As they watched the movie Raven would on a rare, very rare, occasion glance over at Garfield and just see him staring at the screen. Raven did enjoy the movie, and they were talking about it as they exited the theater.(A/N: Haven't seen that movie yet but I want to!)

Speaking of the movie, "Gar, how did you know what candies I liked to eat?" inquired Raven truly curious.

"Well I asked Star when she called me earlier today and I bought some because the food at the concession stands are way over priced," Gar said casually.

"Yea, that's true. So where are we going again?" asked Raven.

"To some fancy French resturant that I can't pronounce the name of. But if you want to go some where else that's fine with me. I was never one for fancy eating places or French food,"

"Yea me too. Why don't we go hit up another place. You got any ideas?"

He thought for a little bit before replying, "Well we could hit a fastfood place but I know of a small Chinese place that has good food."

"I had fastfood last night so why not the Chinese."

"Alright," said Gar flipping a u turn in the road getting a couple of good honks and swear words for the oter drivers and a dirty look form Raven. "He he..." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

After a few minutes of driving they arrived at their destination. They walked in and were seated and had some time to talk before they ordered.

Raven started, "So what do you do for a living?"

"I work part time at Canned Foods(A/N: One of the best grocery stores ever baby!). And the rest of the time I work on my vet's degree and volunteer at an animal shelter as a trainer.(A/N: See see! He has something to do with animals!)" he said, "So what do you do?"

"I do better then you, but not by much. Working as a manager at Target most of the time and reading a good book for the rest of it."

"So, how much do you get paid to be a bookworm?" asked Gar innocently.

"Ha ha very funny. I wish I could do that for a living. But hey, my jobs better then yours."

"Your right I have to conceed to that. But of course all the little underlinges obey you all the time right? So they're no trobule at all." he said jokingly.

"You have no idea the heck I go through as being a manager," Raven replied putting her hands in her head at the thought of what she had to go through on a regular basis.

At that time the waitress arrived and took their orders. Garfield got mios soup(A/N Srry if the spelling ofends anyone) and chicken and blackbean sauce. Raven ordered fried rice. After the waitress left they made more small talk and after a suprisingly short time their food was brought out. After they stuffed themselves, got the rest doggie bagged up, ate the fortune cookies, and paid the bill they left the resturant.

Raven was very quiet on the drive home think of what she could do to get rid of him before he went in her apartment and Gar was just humming away to himself and remembering the directions Star had given him.

He parked on the road and walked Raven up to the door.

"I had a great time tonight," Raven stated.

"So did I. Do you want to go in now?"

_'Crap he's being a gentelmen how do I turn him down,'_ "You didn't have to walk me up here."

"Nonsence. It's the proper thing to do and besides it's only two flights of stairs."

"Ok let's go in," Raven said fumbeling with her keys. As she placed the key in the door and turned she noticed that the door was already unlocked. 'That's strange I could have sworn that I locked the door before I left...well better to be safe than sorry,' "Hey why don't you go in first Gar?"

"Sure why not?" As Garfield walked in the door and down a couple yards he was attacked and imedantily flipped his attacker over his back and assumed a fight stance.

"What the crap was that for?" yelled Gar's attacker. But as Gar stood there confused, Raven was at the door way laughing so hard she had to lean on the door jam for support. The supposed attacker got up and turned on the light to reveil...Robin.

"Robin..you...really gotta...learn...to relock...my door...after you come in..." sputtered out Raven in between laughs. Gar was still confused but decided it would be best to help Raven to the couch because she couldn't stand up by herself because of her laughing.

"Well if you hadn't sent in a kung fu master before you, I would have scared you and not gotten thrown like a sack of potatoes," muttered Robin rubbing his back.

"Well if you had looked before you pounced, you could have told the difference between Raven and her date," commented Star as she walked out of the shadows, giggling a little.

"Wait," said Raven recovering from her laughing fit, "what are you guys doing here at my apartment?"

"Well we thought we would get reacquianted with Garfield and catch up on our lives, and take a walk down memory lane just for fun," answered Star sitting down next to the sore Robin on the couch oppostie the one that currently held Raven and Gar.

"Fine let's get this walk down memory lane over with," muttered Raven wanting to get back to her book that she was almost done with.

"Actually I'll have to take a rain check on the offer guys. I'm needed at an early moring shift at my first job and I need all the sleep I can get right now with that and my other activities," said Gar standing up getting ready to leave.

"But at least stay and tell us a little of what's new if your life, please?" begged Star with her most patietic puppy dog face on, ready to go to her knees if necessary.

"Alright you got me with the puppy face. Well I'll make it short but, I work part time at Canned Foods and an animal shelter. Plus on top of that I have college classes and a twice a night Kem Po class (A/N: Srry again about the spelling not my forte.). So to sum it up a bussy scheduel and very little sleeping opturnites," he said right to the point, "But Star can give you my cell number or e-mail address if you would like it."

"I have some quick questions before you leave though," called Robin after Gar's back, "Where do you take your Kem Po classes and what belt are you?"

"I take my classes at a private studio and I'm a second degree black belt," Gar answered, "If your asking then please tell me what belt you are?"

"Well I'm a fourth degree black belt and I learn and teach at a private studio as well..." said Robin rubbing his chin thinking that maybe he had gotten thrown once like that before.

"It's been fun but I really do have to get going," stressed Gar.

"Hey. Before you go how about a good night kiss for the lady," suggested Starin a joking tone.

Raven turned to give her a look that could kill as Garfield said, "I know that I wouldn't mind giving her one, but she doesn't look like she wants one right now." having said that Gar winked at Raven and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Raven turned to Star with a slight blush on her face and said through gritted teeth, "Star if you weren't such a good friend then you know you would be dead right now, right?"

"Oh yes I do know that. So enough said how about we exit and leave Raven to her thoughts," Star was already halfway out the door dragging a still thinking Robin behind her.

"One of these days..one of these days," muttered Raven.

As Raven got ready for bed she was slightly happy and embarrassed at what had happened that night. When she climbed into bed. The she noticed that for once, in a great long while she was happy before she went to bed. That night she had that romantice dream about the beach scene with the guy again. But as she turned up to kiss him she looked up and saw Garfield's face.

**End Chapter 2**

A/N: So what do you readers think of this new chapter? Good bad or whatever? Plz review pretty pretty plz?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Don't own it but want to. sigh 

**Chapter 3**

Raven's life had been proceeding as normal. Get up, got to work, come home read, and go to sleep. And in between those activities she ate food enough to keep her going.

About a week after her first encounter, or reencounter, with Gar she got a phone call for him.

"Hey Rae waz up?"

"Nothing much just plodding along in this uneventful life."

"Well how about I help you break that wonderful life and accept my offer of a second date?"

"Well..." Raven thought about it. _'It might be nice to do something with him again.'_ "Oh alright."

"That's great Rae. So I'll pick you up at 7 on Wendsday and we will go ice skating."

"Sounds fun. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye, and remember its Wendsday at 7."

Raven sighed as she set the phone down gentlely becasue to confess she was OK at skating but not that great, and she just knew that he would have a field day with watching her fall over and over.

----------Wendsday evening-------------------

She had to dress in layers because the ice rink in the town was outside and would be colder than normal. She heard a knock on the door and answered it and found a Garfield and was dressed in regular clothing. No heavy coat or gloves.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" she asked.

He answered with, "Naw I'll be fine but it's great to know you care so much." He gave her a small wink.

Again it was another quiet ride to the ice rink. When they got there Raven went up to the counter and got a pair of ice skates for her, determined to pay for herself. She hadn't gotten a pair for Gar because he had a pair of hockey skates over his shoulder. They both say down and put on their skates. Gar got up and immediantly went to the ice. Raven sat back a little and watched him.

At first he carefully tiptoed on to the ice wobbeled a little almost fell then righted himself and started speeding off to the other side of the rink. Rae's jaw just dropped. She had no idea that he was such a good skater.

As she made her way out to the rink as Garfield came back and did a hockey stop just before her.

"How did you...when did you...why are you so good?" studdered amazed at his sweet skills.

"Well after high school I didn't have a car so I had to get around on a bike or blades so I went with blades," he said casually.

Raven forgot that she too was now on the ice and took a step forward and slipped. As she fell she waited for the impact of the hard cold ice, but it never came. As she carefully opened her eyes she looked up to see Garfield's face filling her view.

"Looks like you might need some help getting your ice legs," Gar said chuckeling a little as he stood her up.

After a half hour of skating lessons and embrassing falls done by Raven, she was ready to go home.

"Just give me a sec more," yelled Gar over his shoulder speeding down the ice. Now before we go any further you should know that this ice rink is set on top of a lake. Gar reached the other end of the lake and turned around and started blasting back to the end Raven was at. Just twenty feet before Gar reached Raven he reached a weak part in the ice and fell through.

Raven just stood there was a sec just shocked but then her mind kicked her into action. She ran to the newly formed hole and plunged her arm in the chilly water all the way to her shoulder. She swirled her arm around screaming for Garfield. Finally after a minute she found something and pulled it up. She had grabbed Gar. She struggeled to pull him up on to dry land. He wasn't breathing so she was about to give him CPR, but he stared to cough and hack up water. He rolled over coughing up water.

Raven was a little nerve wrecked to say the least but she managed to spit out her question, "Are you OK?"

"I'll hack hack hack survive. But I would feel better about getting warmer hack hack." he coughed out shivering.

"Yea. Sure lets get you back to my place. Do you have a blanket in your trunk?" inquired Raven starting to drag him to his car greatful he didn't have tons of clothing on.

"Yeah and here are the keys," he said shivering as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

Raven got the blanket out and setteled him in with the blanket on top. She quickly drove to her place and, with an effort, lugged him both filghts of stairs, this not being the first time she wished she lived on the ground floor. Fumbled with her keys she opened the door and laid him on the couch. She heated up some heat packs and grabbed five blankets. Embrassed at what she had to do mext she stripped him down (A/N: not till he was naked you sickos who were thinking that) to his boxers and grabbed a bunch of her over-sized sleeping clothes and redressed him. He had fallen asleep during the drive to her house. Rae had noticed that his breathing was more normal now that he was in dry clothing. As she watched him to make sure he didn't worsen she noticed he slept with a little smile on his face.

_'Awe. How cute...wait did I just say cute? Mental note: hit self over head with bat after Gar has left to knock that word out of my vocabular.'_ As she gazed at him she took in his unique features. His jaw line that was square but had a certain roundness to it. Or his ears that were slightly pointed but only noticable if you looked close enough. And his lips, soft but firm...

_'Wait did I just think that? Mental note: to hit selfbat over headagain because I had bad thoughts about Gar,'_ Raven thought to her self shaking her head hoping that would expell the unwanted thoughts.

Raven was getting tired now the her adrealine rush had subsided. And her couch looked so comfy. So instead of getting on the couch, she took off one of his blankets and laid on the floor to get some well deserved sleep.

---------------------------------------Thursday Morning------------------

As Raven awoke she noticed that the ground beneath her was softer than normal. She felt around and it doned on her where she was. On the couch. She sat up and scanned the room looking for any trace of Garfield. After a second sweep of the room she noticed a note on the front door. She gronded as she lifted herself off of the couch. Hobbeling over to the door she read the note as she approphed it. And it read:

_Hey Rae,  
Thx for the save last night. I think I wouldn't have been OK if hadn't been there to pull me out of the water and saved my butt. And it was so nice of you to sacrific your sleeping comfort for my well being. I move you to the couch just as a small repayment for the service you did for me. Well see you later and hopefully under less life threatening circumstances._

_Lots of thx, Gar_

Rae folded up the note and stuck it in her back pocket of her jeans. As a reminder of the exciting date. She dressed think of what hell work would bring for her today. Raven got in her car and drove down a couple blocks to Target. She was still thinking about random things as she walked into the employee's breakroom. But because she wasn't looking she ran into to someone with a painful thump.

"Sorry sorry! Are you OK?" asked the person she bumbed into.

"It's OK. I'll be fine," Raven said as she accepted the offer of help up from the other person.

"Well I just wasn't looking where I was going and...hey Rae is that you?"

Raven finally looked up at the other person and was surprised to see...Star!

"What are you doing here?" Raven yelled at Star surprised to see Star dressed in a target uniform.

"Well I got fired from my last job for sticking up for myself againist my boss so he fired me. And do you remember that recomend I wanted you to write for me?" Raven nodded her head yes, "Well I didn't tell you but it was so I could apply here. And with a good recomendation from you it landed me the job I wanted here," finished Star.

"And that job would be...?" questioned Raven.

"Assistant manager," Star said quietly. "But don't worry I'll be working under you so you can order me around."

Raven just waved that statement off saying, "Whatever. So what are you doing right now?"

"They're having me start out by following you around and your supposed to tell me what to do and how to do it."

"Fine. Lets get started," sighed Raven as she truned. But when she turned her back to Star, Star noticed that there was a piece of paper sticking out of Raven's back pocket.

"Hey Rae what's this?" asked Star as she pulled the note out of Raven's pocket.

Raven turned around just a little too late to stop Star, "No! Wait! Don't read that!" exclaimed Raven.

"And why not? Is it a secert love note from Gar hum?" Star asked wiggeling her eyebrows and opening the note to read it. Raven just stayed rooted to the spot waiting for Star to finish reading and say something.

"How could you not tell me what happened!" yelled Star.

"Shhhh! Not so loud and what are you talking about?" Raven said trying to quiet Star and stop attracting the attention of other people.

"You went on another date and saved his butt. How could you not tell me."

"It just slipped my mind."

"Yeah 'just slipped your mind,'" Star commented her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And it also just slipped your mind to fail to mntion that you had to use CPR."

"Accutally I didn't," said Raven _'But wanted to...'_ she thought.

"But you wanted to probably."

"Chica are you a mind reader or something?"

"No I've just known you long enough to figure you out."

They started to walk toward the first training area for Star and Star had a lot of questions about Rae's date. Rae used al; he pacients to answer the questions. She really didn't want to but she did anyway.

-------------------At Rae's Apartment--------------

Raven sighed as she ploped down on the couch tired from all the questions about her date with Gar and how things worked in the store from Star. She checked the messages on her machine and found one from a credit card company but nothing new.

_'I wounder what he will be doing tonight?'_ thought Raven as she changed from her work uniform to a special outfit for tonight. After she finished changing she got in her car and drove to her destination. When she arrived she thought _'Wow. I didn't realize how many people were going to be here tonight. Oh well I guess it won't be too bad waiting in line.'_

She stood there in line for about a hour before everyone was let in. As she looked for a good place to sit she noticed one empty spot next to someone. So she elbowed her way over and started to get comfy when she heard someone say, "Hey Rea is that you?"

She turned around and look who she found sitting next two her but...Garfield!

"What are you doing here?" they both whispered fiercely.

"Well I like Harry Potter so that's why I'm here," Gar replied, "What about you?"

"Ditto."

"Well never thought you would like this stuff," he said thoughtfully, "you never seemed into the main stream stuff."

"I was into Harry Potter when the first book came out not when the movie came out probably like most of the people in here."

Gar rubbed the back of his head, "I guilty of not reading the book until I saw the movie. So are you dressed up as anyone? I'm supposed to be Ron but it didn't come out too well."

"Raven turned a little red in the face embrassed at her answer, "Well...I'm supposed to be...umm...Hermione." she wasn't speaking very loudly at the end of her statement.

"Oh," was all he could say. But luck was with him because the movie had just started to save either of them from asking anymore embrassing questions.

Raven and Gar had a great time during the movie. They laughed along with the rest of the audience, clapped and almost cried at all the right moments. As the two exited the theater they were reminding each other of all the funny parts and lines of the movie.

"Remember that part with the dragons that was so freakin' cool!" Gar exclaimed jumping around like a little kid on tons of sugar.

Rae giggled at his reaction, "Yes that was a fun part. I thought the Yule Ball was pretty cool too."

"Yes! That too. The dancing was great!" and as Gar said that he grabbed Rae and twirled her around like in the movie and spun her out. As they were stretched out after the roll out Gar heard a loud pop and saw as a light bulb right above Raven started to fall. Seeing this he quickly pulled her in a close close hug to protect her. Raven didn't realize what had happened until she was very very close to Gar. After a few moments of looking into each others eyes woundering which one should break the moment, but meither had to do anything because a theather manager came along and asked if anyone was OK. They shook off the strange feelings they both had and came back to the real world. Both still in a daze they said good bye and went their seperate ways

**End Chapter 3**

**A/N:** Ok the real life situation from the last chapter was when Star asked Gar if he wanted to give Rae a kiss and Rae blushed. It was so funny in real life. But the real life situations in this were the light bulb thing except it just almost hit my friend but he was sitting just far enough over to have it miss him. And I did go see the midnight showing of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and one of my guy friends didn't become a Harry Potter fan until he saw the first movie. And anyone who did that is not a true HP fan in my book. Plz R&R! PLZZZZZZ!  
P.S. Sorry to my friend who wanted this update earlier but I had writer's block.


End file.
